Golden Spice
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: Gold has no idea what that weird feeling was, but it wasn't going away anytime soon... AU, MasterShipping, one-sided PreciousMetal. One-shot.


A/N: Hi people~! This is Kisa here (obviously), bringing you her very first M-rated fanfic~! ^^ I hope you have fun reading it~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon Special or the song 'Spice'.

**Warning: Contains some smut, rape, uh... yeah. Whatever that Spice PV has, it has too.**

* * *

"Another one so soon, Gold? You're really such a playboy," Silver said, not looking up from the book he was reading. Gold laughed, then turned back to his phone as it buzzed with text messages. Silver pushed his black thick-framed glasses up his nose as he continued to be engrossed in his story, and Gold looked up from his finished reply to see the teacher entering the classroom. Gold watched as Silver placed a bookmark in his thick book and turned to the front of the class. Gold placed his phone under the table, then smirked as the teacher started to teach.

He glanced down every few minutes, texting to some random chick he was going out with now. He smirked to himself, then clicked the 'send' button on his handphone and copied brief notes of the lesson on his notebook. He glanced to his left, then nodded to Silver, who scowled back at him. Gold turned his attention back to the teacher, impatient for the school bell to ring. Once the school bell rang, Gold threw the rest of his stationery into his pencil case and packed his bag in an instant, grinning at Silver. "I'll be off first, then!"

"Have fun," Silver murmured, busy gathering all the notes that he had copied into his file. Gold waved to him, then walked to join his other friends who were waiting for him outside. "Hey, Red, Green! How's the day? I can't wait to go already..." he greeted, then glanced back into the classroom to see their English teacher speak to Silver. Silver had a small blush on his face as he spoke to the teacher. _'Why is Silver blushing?'_ he thought to himself, then turned back to his friends. "Let us go, then!"

He took out his phone when they exited the school, then texted a reply back. "I'm going off now, see 'ya tomorrow~!" he waved to his seniors, then took a bus to the nearby park to meet that girl.

Since the school that Gold goes to was an all boys' school, there was a lack of the female population. This meant that the teenage boys there would have raging hormones when they see girls, so... Back to where Gold is now.

Gold grinned when he saw Jasmine, then nodded to her. "Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I was held up by school," he apologised, giving her his usual grin. She giggled, then held his hand.

"I'm glad you chose me out of those other girls; I'm nothing like them," she said, then gave him a peck on the cheek. Gold smirked, then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Since it's a weekend tomorrow and I'm living with my housemate, who's not at home during that time, would you like to stay over?" She blushed slightly, then nodded.

"I would love to." Gold clutched her hand in his, a happy grin on his face but his heart was laughing at her for being so naive.

* * *

"Ah, more~!" she moaned as Gold attacked her neck, trailing his hot and wet kisses along her neck. He slid his hand under her school blouse expertly, moving to unclasp her bra. She swatted at his hand, then glared. "Not today," she muttered, then Gold laughed. She leaned up to meet his lips once more, indulging in the heat of their lustful passion.

Gold awoke to the sound of his handphone ringing, then glanced at the bedside clock. _'It's only 4am in the morning...'_ he rolled his eyes, then answered the phone. "Yes?" he asked, twirling a lock of the Jasmine's long brown hair with his finger.

"Where we you yesterday and who were you with?" the voice on the other end of the line asked. Gold didn't hesitate to reply.

"I was out studying with my seniors, of course. I'm sorry that I missed our date and forgot to inform you. Don't worry yourself, you're my only one. Love 'ya~!" he replied before ending the call, then smirked to himself. _'These girls are so easy to get, it's fun telling them the same excuse again and again... Heh, looks like Silver was right; I'm such a playboy~'_ He glanced at another number on his phone, then pressed the 'call' button.

"What do you think of a date tomorrow at four?"

* * *

Gold noticed Silver rolling his eyes as he walked downstairs, muttering, "I thought that you weren't home, Silver..."

"I was supposed to go to Viridian City during the weekend, but I cancelled my trip, seeing how much homework I have here..." he said, then took out his glasses from the case and wore them. Gold asked curiously, "I know that you have perfect eyesight, but why do you wear glasses for?"

"It's to draw less attention to my silver-coloured eyes. Unlike someone, I hate attention being drawn to myself. Anyway, you were pretty loud last night," Silver chuckled, then took his books and was about to walk out the door when Gold clutched at his hand. "Where are you going?" he asked, then Silver sighed, pushing his glasses back up.

"I'm going to Lance-sensei's house to actually ask on how to do my homework, since I didn't really understand how to do this..." he said, then waved to Gold. Gold waved back half-heartedly, feeling a weird feeling in him. _'Must be the lack of breakfast,'_ he thought, then went back to his room to wake Jasmine up.

"I'm breaking up with you."

She slapped him across the face. He clutched at his face, a red mark appearing. "You really thought I would say that? I'm just kidding," he laughed, then Jasmine sighed in relief, clutching the bedsheets close to her. "You scared me there, Gold! Don't do that again!" she said, blushing as she remembered last night's pleasure. Gold gave her his smirk, then threw her clothes to her. "Wear them, then go home before your parents find out that you aren't actually sleeping over at your best friend's house," he suggested, then she nodded, disappearing from the room after getting dressed. "I'll call you soon."

He took out his phone boredly, then dialled another number. "This is Gold here, where are we going to go for our 'date'?" he smirked into the phone, then nodded at the reply. "See you soon, then. I love you~" he said, then hung up once more, going off to take a bath.

He sighed in contentment as the warm waterslid down along his body, then looked up to see the colour of the silver tap. _'I wonder what Silver is doing now...?'_ he thought to himself, then shook his head. _'I should stop thinking about him, this obsession's getting unhealthy...'_ he sighed, then turned to turn off the now cold water. He flopped his towel onto his ripping wet hair, then went around the hosue wearing his shorts. He heard the door unlock, then saw Silver's mussed hair and flustered look.

"Back from asking Lance that question?" he asked casually, then noticed Silver blushing much more.

"H-he said that my eyes weren't a weird colour, but it was beautiful..." he murmured, then Gold growled to himself angrily, feeling upset at nothing. Silver noticed his change in mood, then muttered a quick "I'll be done soon" to Gold and went back to his room which was right across Gold's. Gold watched the redhead close the door behind him, then sank onto the chair, his head in his hands._ 'I-I got...jealous...?'_ he thought, shock about his discovery of a feeling he never admitted to having before. Silver came back down to see Gold smacking himself with the pillow. Gold felt someone tug his pillow from his hands, then looked up to see Silver in his skinny jeans. _'His legs are so long and sexy..._' he licked his lips, his action unnoticed by Silver.

"Well, are we going to lunch or not? I hear you have another 'date' at four, right?" Silver muttered, pulling Gold from the sofa and throwing some clothes at him. "Put these on before you go out half-naked." Gold complied, putting the usual cap on as the finishing touch, covering his messy hair. Silver chuckled slightly, then took out a comb and tugged at his locks. "Even if you're just playing around with those girls, you shouldn't look like you've just been blown by a jet engine."

"You're one to talk, seeing how you don't even have a girlfriend," Gold retorted, elicting a small smile from Silver.

"You'd never know, Gold. You'd never know."

They headed to the first place to eat their lunch, then glanced at the clock. "Want to spend some time going around? It's still pretty early," Gold asked, then stole a glance once more at Silver's tight jeans. Silver looked at him thoughtfully, then nodded, chewing on the fries that they were sharing. Soon, they finished their meal.

"Look, it's a bookstore. Don't you want to go and see if your latest book has come out yet?" he asked, Silver nodding and pushed his glasses up his nose. Gold glanced at his watched, then went into the bookstore to find Silver, only to see Silver laughing with someone that he couldn't see as the bookshelves were blocking. He walked a few steps in front, revealing that Silver had been chatting with none other than Lance, their English teacher. Gold didn't want to be the awkward one barging into their conversation, and actually seeing Silver laugh was rare indeed. He burnt with jealousy, then took out his phone and texted to Silver, then headed of to his date.

"Hey, guess who?" Gold laughed as the girl he was meeting was someone different. She laughed, her twin low ponytails shaking with her laughter. "Gold, stop playing around already," she said, then pulled him in for a kiss. Gold smirked, then broke the kiss. "Let's go and watch that movie you've always wanted, Whitney."

Gold would have never told Whitney that he had watched that same movie with four other girls already, making her the fifth one. He smirked at her, then they got seated in the movie theatre. _'This is such a sappy movie,_' he thought, then clasped Whitney's slender hand in his own. She glanced sideways at him, blushing slightly. "You're such a player, don't you know that?" she whispered, batting her eyelashes as the theatre got darker. He smirked back in reply, then leaned in, closing he gap between them.

Gold could taste the strawberry lipstick on her lips, using his tongue to lick them sensually. "Strawberry? Nice choice for such a beauty as you~" he murmured in her ear, then bit down onto it, getting a gasp from her. Gold moved back to Whitney's lips, ignoring the film that was showing on the large screen. Whitney tried to hold in her moans as Gold licked her neck sensually, but she still let out a small one. Many heads turned to the back of the theatre, but then it was too dark to see anything.

"So, see you tomorrow then...?" Whitney muttered, clutching her bag nervously. Gold grinned, then nodded. "See you next time, then~! Remember," he murmured in her ear, then whispered softly. "I love you~" She blushed, using her hands to hide her embarassed face. He gave her one last kiss before waving to her, watching her unlock the door to her house and goes in. He turned back along the now dark road back to the house, yawning. _'Another game, another victim. What can be more fun then that?'_ he chuckled, then his eyes landed on the one person he didn't want to see: Lance.

Gold brushed past the teacher, with that weird sensation stirring within him. He ignored that feeling, then glanced back to see the man disappear into one of the nearby houses. _'So that's where he lives... I wonder how Silver knows that...'_ he thought, before mentally slapping himself again. _'I think about Silver too much...'_

Gold reached back to the house, then glanced at Silver's sleeping form on the sofa. "You waited for me again, didn't you...?" he murmured softly, unconsciously brushing the stray red locks off Silver's pale face. He jolted at his own actions, then he sighed, wondering to leave him there or to carry him back to his room. _'I'll just get a blanket for him, then,'_ he decided, then went upstairs, not noticing Silver peek from under his eyelashes.

Gold draped the blanket over Silver, then said, "Good night, Silver. I hope you won't catch a cold because of me..." He smiled softly, then climbed up the stairs and into his room. Silver got up from the sofa silently, then went back to his room to get some actual sleep.

* * *

Gold stretched as his alarm clock went off, turning his phone off for the Sunday. He didn't feel like going out with any of those naive girls, and Sunday was usually the day of his own relaxation. He yawned once more, then flung the alarm clock into the drawer to silence it, walking to wash up in the toliet.

He was surprised to see Silver sitting at the sofa reading a book, then writing his answers on the foolscap paper. "Doing homework like the usual?" he asked, Silver nodding to him, scowling as his hair fell down onto his face once more. Gold unclipped the yellow hairclips from his own hair and pinned Silver's fringe up. Silver thanked him curtly, then took the other pin from Gold to secure it. He turned back to his homework, Gold digging through the cupboard to find some breakfast.

Gold sat down opposite of Silver, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. He stared intently, earning a twitch from the other male. "Will you quit staring at me already?" Silver's frustration could be heard in his quiet tone. Gold smirked, then crunched on his crunchy toast. Gold dodged the pen thrown at him, catching it easily with his free hand. However, he didn't anticipate the eraser that followed. "Ow!" Gold shouted, clutching his throbbing forehead. "It hurts, Silver! How could you be so mean to me?" he whined, rubbing at the sore spot. Silver clicked his pen, continuing his writing and ignoring Gold.

Gold got bored after a while, then went to take out his own homework. Gold slapped the homework down on the living room table, then sighed. "I hate doing homework... I wonder if one of my 'slaves' can help me too..." he muttered, scrolling through his list of girlfriends. Silver rolled his eyes, then turned to see Gold staring back at him again. "...What?" Silver voiced out, Gold jolting and looking away from Silver's gaze.

"I-it's nothing! Just do your work, Silver!"

Gold glanced at the clock on the wall, showing that it was 1:30PM already. He turned to his finished pile of homework, tugging the book out of a protesting Silver's hand. "It's time for lunch, bookworm~!" Gold laughed, Silver flushing in anger and trying to snatch the book out from his reach. Gold was pushed onto the ground by Silver, who was laying on top of him and stretching to grab the book. "Give it back!" Silver shouted, not noticing the position he was in. Gold was feeling his heart race at the warm contact of Silver on him. He blinked when Silver finally took the book from his grasp and got off him, then he gave a small laugh. "It reminds me of when we were younger, Gold... We used to fight all the time, until Blue-nee-san had to pull us apart every time..." he recalled, smiling softly to himself.

Gold grinned as he stood up, his heart leaping wildly at Silver's cute smile._ 'Wait wait wait, did I just think of Silver's smile as...cute? Something must be wrong with me...'_ he slapped himseld mentally, Silver looking at him curiously.

"Are you all right, Gold? You looked like you're mentally slapping yourself or something..." he said, his silver eyes boring into golden ones. Gold could feel a slight blush surface, but then he managed to suppress it, turning away from the redhead. "Let's go for lunch before you starve yourself again," he said, taking his usual red jacket from the stand and throwing Silver's black one to him.

It was autumn, and the weather was getting chiller each day. Silver loved the snow and hated the summer, while Gold loved every season of the year. They walked through the forest of orange leaves on the maple trees along the road. Gold looked at Silver's expressionless face, but he could tell that he was secretly enjoying the cooling wind blowing towards his face. Gold thought for a moment, then slung his scarf around Silver's neck. "You're turning into a snowman," he joked, then Silver took the scarf from him gratefully, sighing at the warmth that Gold had left on the scarf.

They ate their lunch in silence. Well, as silent as eating ramen can be anyway. Gold slurped on the delicious noodles, glancing to see Silver eating it much more quietly. Silver scowled as his glasses fogged up for the umpteenth time, then took them off and placing them aside, eating his noodles silently. Gold could help but gave a small chuckle at that, getting a half-hearted glare from Silver. "Well, quit laughing at me and eat your ramen," he said, then turned back to his own one.

Gold laughed quietly to himself, doing as Silver told him to. He waited patiently for Silver to finish before doing their regular Sunday stuff.

They walked around the city for some time, enjoying each other's company. They reached a park before Gold felt Silver tug at his shirt, saying, "I have something to tell you..."

Gold looked at him with curiosity, then prompted him, "Well...?"

"I-I think I'm in love with Lance."

* * *

Gold had no idea why he was in such a bad mood. Maybe it was from being blown by the cool autumn wind non-stop as they walked about. He flipped around on his bed as he recalled what had happened earlier in the park.

'"I-I think I'm in love with Lance," Silver confessed, then Gold's eyes widened. Silver was blushing heavily, his eyes averted.

"Eh? Why didn't you tell me about it? How long has this lasted?" Gold asked, trying hard to maintain his unconcerned face. Silver looked at the falling maple leaves around them, then murmured, "One month, maybe more. I don't know what to do, Gold. Maybe he doesn't like me that way..."

Gold was at a loss for words. "You're asking me for advice?" he said, then nodded. "Well, I'll just say that you can just confess to him, and see how it goes from there, I guess..." he mumbled, scratching his face nervously. Silver's happy smile was imprinted into his mind as Silver thanked him. His red hair was blown by the wind, the glow of the setting sun reflect off it. Gold was speechless at the beauty before him, then mentally slapped himself again. _'It's Silver, for goodness' sake! My rival since childhood, and my best friend now! What is this strange...feeling?''_

Gold pounded his pillow angrily, venting all his frustrations onto it. He fell asleep soon after running out of energy.

Next morning, Gold and Silver headed off for school, a determind look on Silver's face. "I'll try your advice, Gold," Silver said, giving him a small smile. Gold hesitatingly smiled back, then nodded. "Good luck to you, then!" He called to Silver's disappearing figure along the hall, then sighed. He turned around and saw a pair of transfer students. _'A brunette and a blunette, eh?_' he thought, licking his lips. He felt stressed about something, but he had no idea what.

He introduced himself to those girls, getting to know their names. The brunette was Kotone, and the bluenette was her cousin Crystal. He smiled, then turned to Kotone, extending his hand out for a handshake. Crystal eyed him before smiling at him, shaking his hand after Kotone shook his. "I'll call you~!" he called to them after getting their phone numbers, then labelled them as 'Super-Serious-Gal' and 'Super-Annoyingly-Clingy-But-Cute-One'. He sent a text message to Silver, telling him that he would go back home first and meet him back at the house.

At home, he tried searching around for his favourite hairclips when he remembered that he lent them to Silver. _'Ah well, I'll just make do with others, then,'_ he thought, then clipped a black one to deal with his messy hair. He heard the door click open as the redhead came home.

"So, how was it?" Gold asked, his grin wide on his face. Silver looked up to him, a happy smile that he had never seen for a long time surfaced onto his face. "H-he likes me too!" Silver said, then he smiled at that memory. Gold felt jealous that Lance could make Silver so happy at just accepting his confession, while Gold had taken many years with Silver to even elict a small one from him.

Ever since that day where Blue gone overseas to study, Silver had been left alone with Gold, feeling depressed all day long without his nee-san at his side. Gold managed to get him to open up once more, and now he had a happy smile. Gold burnt in hot jealousy as Silver walked up the stairs in a daze, then he tucked the rest of his hairclips in his pocket.

The next few weeks passed by uneventfully, and Gold hadn't landed in a single detention before. It was until that first day when it started to snow. "Well, Silver, I have something on today, so you can go home without me first," Gold informed, Silver nodding. Gold walked out of the class, his bag slung over his shoulder. He reached the room where he was supposed to do his stuff in, then assigned the various students on what they needed to do on the Sports Festival. As he was in the Logistics department, he had to handle all the equipment needed for it, which meant he had to find the one person he disliked the most.

He walked along the corridors, blinking at the intense beam of sunlight from the setting sun. He sighed, then heard Lance's voice from one empty classroom. He walked up to the closed door and before he could turn the handle, he heard voices from inside, two of them. He could hear one of them mumbling something, but it was unclear. Somehow, that voice seemed familiar...

"Mm... Lance...sensei..." Silver's voice rang out in a moan. Gold's eyes widened as he looked through a crack left open by the door, then watched in shock. Silver was on the desk, his face flushing brightly. Lance had pinned him onto the desk, and was kissing him. Silver moans were lost as Lance covered Silver's lips with his own, Lance loosening his grip on Silver's wrists. Gold watched as Silver wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, both of them still absorbed in the kiss.

Gold didn't know how long he stood there watching, but his heart was clenching at the sight, and he didn't understand why. He snapped his gaze back into the room as he heard Silver gasp, then saw that they had changed their position. "L-lance_...-sensei~!"_ Silver moaned loudly as Lance did something that was blocked from Gold's view. Silver was on Lance's lap now, and Lance's back was facing the door. Gold could see Silver panting hard now, and Silver's blush only increased as Lance whispered something in his ear.

Gold was unable to hear what he said, but Silver looked into Lance's eyes for a moment before nodding. Lance shifted so that Silver was now under him. Gold could only watch as the teacher unbuttoned and slid Silver's pants down with his own, exposing both their underwears. Silver was blushing heavily, his face as red as his hair. Gold turned away from the scene, then closed his eyes as he heard Silver's pants and small moans of pleasure mixed with Lance's own groans.

He ran all the way back to the classroom, then flipped out his phone. _'Meet me at the park tonight.'_ He texted to Jasmine, then shut it. He noticed the other students had already left without him, making him one of the last few people to go back home. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, then smirked at the reply on it. He walked past the classroom where Lance and Silver were, and never once did he glanced back.

* * *

"You wanted to meet me this late at night because...?" Jasmine asked, her long brown hair swaying in the breeze. Gold smirked, leaning in and whispering huskily in her ear. "How about we take our relationship to the next level? You could be my only one, Jasmine," he persuaded, then he waited for her to reply. She looked thoughtful before giving a firm nod, Gold's grin extending wider.

They went to back to the house that Gold lived in, then headed up to their bedroom. The door to Silver's room was firmly closed, but Gold didn't bother to go there. He locked the door to his own room behind him, then pinned Jasmine onto his bed. "I love you," he murmured in her ear, then licked onto it sensually. She moaned as she felt Gold unclasp her bra, then slid it down along with her short dress. Gold had taken off his shirt as well without her knowing. He smirked as he unbuttoned his own pants, then kissed her once more.

"Ah~! Gold~!" Jasmine moaned loudly as he thrusted into her once again, the sound of skin slapping against another sounding loudly in the room. Gold closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure take over him, then groaned loudly. She hugged him close to her, her eyes full of love and lust. He smirked, asking, "Want to go for seconds?" She nodded, then they went on to the second one.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear before they climaxed, "_My bitter and hot spice, I'll give it to you right now. My unforgettably wonderful taste, can you feel it throughout your body?"_ She moaned and screamed his name loudly, both of them feeling the shudders of pleasure flowing through them. Gold pulled out from her, then she flopped tiredly next to him, falling asleep instantly. Gold ran his finger through his hair, then sighed. _'I can't get rid of this weird feeling in me... I think she wasn't a good enough distraction...'_ he thought, then took out his phone, texting Whitney before he slept next to her.

In the morning, both of them had already gotten ready for their respective schools, then Gold nodded to her. "I'll call you, bye~" he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She blushed, then nodded. "I'll be waiting for your call, Gold!"

Gold rolled his eyes at her disappearing figure, then felt Silver push past him. "You were blocking the door, idiot," Silver muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose. Gold walked alongside him to school, then remembered something. "What did you do when you were home alone?" he asked casually, then noticed as Silver turned red.

"N-nothing much, just the usual reading." Gold could obviously see through Silver's lie, being there at the scene itself. "All right then," he replied, dropping the subject. He didn't want his best friend to be awkward around him because he had sex with a teacher. And not just any teacher either... Silver glanced curiously at Gold, then looked back ahead. "You look like you're in constipation. Are you thinking of something bad again?" he murmured, then Gold snapped his gaze back onto Silver.

"Ah? No, I was just thinking about some, uh, things..." he replied without thinking, then glanced at his watch. "It seems we're going to be very early, Silver..."

When they reached the classroom, Gold took out his phone and frowned. "Whitney couldn't make it, huh...?" he muttered, then scrolled through his large contact list. His eyes landed on the new transfer students one, then texted the 'Super-Annoyingly-Clingy-But-Cute-One'. Kotone texted back to him, with an 'OK' reply.

Gold left Silver in the class, then met Kotone under the tree in the school garden. "What do you think of sex, Kotone?" he blurted out, then she turned surprised eyes onto him.

"You're really one horny male, and I _like_ it~" she licked her lips, then pulled onto his tie so that his face was close to hers. "I can give you the best you'll ever experience. You want to?" He smirked, then pinned her to the ground. Before he came in, he made sure that no one would disturb them by putting a sign up outside.

Both of them were lost in the haze of lust, Gold albeit distracted by the mixed feelings in his heart. Their pleasured moans and groans were heard throughout the secret garden, and soon, the sky was getting dark. "See you tomorrow then?" he asked, flicking his hair that was damp with sweat. She grinned, then nodded. "Tomorrow, same place, same time. If you want to, anyway." He watched as she left, then muttered, "Slut." He was such a hypocrite calling her that, seeing how many women he slept with already...

The weeks and months passed by and Gold spent every night of it with a different girl. One night, he came home from his usual activites, then passed by Silver's room. He noticed the door was slightly opened, then stepped into it curiously. He eyed the photographs on the bedside table, seeing the one that they had taken during their childhood times being blocked by the ones that had both Lance and Silver in them. Gold felt that unknown feeling flare up at the sight, then he shook with jealousy, clenching his fist tightly.

_'I don't know a thing about love,'_

He glanced over at Silver's sleeping form, a wave of emotion taking over him.

_'and I'm perfect happy being that way.'_

Gold hovered over Silver, then hesitated on what he was going to do.

_'I never see affectionate love as something necessary,'_

He turned around to walk away until he heard Silver whisper something that made him stop in his tracks._ "Lance...-sensei..."_

_'since passion is so much easier, isn't it?'_

Gold immediately pinned Silver's hand above his head, Silver's eyes flickering open in surprise and shock. "G-gold...?" he stuttered, his silver eyes widening. Gold didn't answer his unphrased question, then smashed his lips onto Silver's, elicting a shocked gasp from the redhead. "Mmm!" Silver struggled, but Gold' grip was stronger. Gold forced his tongue into Silver's mouth, feeling the male under him struggle in vain.

"Silver..." he murmured, then crashed their lips back together. Silver's tears were sliding down his face, feeling Gold invade his private space. Gold's hand slid down into Silver's boxers, stroking the sensitive part sensually. Silver's moans were lost in the kiss, his face ablaze in embarrassment.

_'Come! My bitter and hot spice,'_

Gold motioned for Silver to suck on his fingers, sticking three of them in front of him. Silver refused to open his mouth, but then Gold still managed to make him gasp in pleasure. He took the chance to push his fingers into Silver's mouth, then motioned for him to suck.

_'I'll give it to you right now. '_

Silver was trembling under him, in both pleasure and fear. Gold pushed a finger in tentatively, getting a jolt from Silver. Silver couldn't cry out, seeing how his mouth had been covered by Gold's hand. His face was covered in his own tears, sweat and the sticky white substance.

_'My unforgettably wonderful taste,'_

After scissoring him, Gold, without warning, just thrusted into Silver, getting a pained cry from him. "Stop...please... Just stop!" Silver cried, the tears sliding down his face. Gold ignored him, then thrusted faster into Silver, hitting his pleasure spot right on the mark. "AH~!" Silver moaned loudly, the pain and the pleasure mixing together.

_'can you feel it throughout your body?'_

Silver clutched and dug his nails deep into Gold's back as the thrusts got harder and faster, then he moaned, "No... Stop, G-gold~!" Gold was oblivious to his cries, still lost in his own haze. "AH~! _GOLD_!" Silver moaned his name loudly, climaxing as Gold thrusted in a few more times before climaxing himself. Silver's tears were now dried on his face, muttering to himself, "No more... _It hurts, Gold..."_

Gold soon noticed Silver fall back asleep, then watched as a few drops of his tears fell onto the pillow. He looked at the mess of the bed, sighing to himself.

_'Things like "I love you",'_

Gold noticed that many things had been shoved off the table in his jealousy-induced lust haze. He noticed the broken remains of the picture frame on the ground as he picked up the photograph.

_'that's merely what I say to trap you.'_

His eyes widened as realisation dawned upon him of his filthy deed, then he turned to look at Silver.

_'In a love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?'  
_  
He smiled regretfully to himself, then closed his eyes, taking in the scent of Silver. A single lone tear slipped out from the corner of his eyes, and dripped onto the photograph.

"I'm sorry, Silver. I just hope you'll forgive me for this..." he whispered to Silver, then stood up and got dressed. He walked towards the door, stopping to look back at him.

His last thought before he left the room was,

_'Looks I lost the game...'_


End file.
